Se revienta el amor!
by KalinkaMalinka2
Summary: ¡Lo que sucede después de mantener oculto durante mucho tiempo lo que hay en tu corazón! Fic de 800 en 4000 xD Humana Cakex Humano Lord Marceline x Gumball/ Marshall x Bonnibel/Fionna x Prince Flama/ Finn x Princesa flama/ Jake x arcoiris/ rey helado x princesa doctora y más!


**Fanfic versión Humana de Cake y el Lord Monochromichorn **

**Disclaimer: Fanfic de uso recreativo y sin fines de lucro, derechos de autor a los creadores de Hora de aventura~ **

**Advertencias: Ninguna, a excepción de la versión Humana de Cake y Mono :33 **

Una hermosa tarde para una salida, para pasear de la mano de tu pareja, para sentir su calor junto a ti y sentirse amado y amada, hasta que tu corazón estalle de amor y donde TODO es felicidad.

¿Eso era cierto? Para Cake no.

Corría de un lado a otro por el árbol que era su guarida, estaba ofuscada y muy nerviosa, su primera cita con el Lord y no podía dejar de planear, todo debía salir perfecto, desde su vestido hasta sus zapatos, los adornos del cabello y su perfume.

Aún recuerda cuando se lo preguntó.

_**Flashback**_

_El muchacho de cabellos grises parecía dormitando en un banquillo en una de las plazoletas del dulce reino, la brisa fresca le renovaba sus pensamientos y le hacían descansar, pero cuadno menos lo not, una sombra se le acercó por detrás, sólo a observarle._

_-¡OH! Lord Mono está dormido –Cake estiró un poco su cuello para verle con detenimiento. Se veía genial de ojos cerrados y con esa expresión de serenidad. Irresistiblemente la chica tocó su mejilla, rozando con la yema de sus dedos los largos cabellos que caían por alrededor del rostro del varón. Pero antes de siquiera reaccionar, el muchacho había tomado la muñeca ajena y ahora la estaba mirando fijamente. No parecía enojado o molesto, es más, se le veía afable, hasta alegre._

_-Cake, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó tranquilamente el muchacho, haciendo sonrojar instantáneamente a la chica._

_-E-eh... Yo... Estaba con mi Hermanita cuando... Lo vi de lejos y creí que estaba despierto._

_-Lo estuve todo el tiempo, sólo cerré mis ojos para descansar –afirmó el Lord._

_-Oh… rayos, no lo sabía, de ser así no me habría acercado Lord –la chica bajó su vista avergonzada, ahora se consideraba una entrometida._

_-¿Por qué? No me molestó.. De hecho, quisiera saber si tú.. –Mono desvió su mirada algo avergonzado también, pero de inmediato recobró su compostura- Saldrías conmigo, ¿qué dices?_

_Las mejillas se la chica ahora parecían dos faroles, dos grandes luces que irradiaban el mundo solitario de Lord._

_-Yo.. p-pues.. Verás.. y-yo- -la chica balbuceaba cosas a medias, eso desesperanzó al joven._

_-No aceptes si así no lo deseas, no me molestaré –respondió rápidamente el chico, pareciéndo de lo más normal, aunque por dentro estuviese triste._

_-¡No! Y-yo.. Acepto salir contigo Lord –la chica esta vez sonrió, mientras movía su cola con elegancia. _

_Los dos conversaban animadamente, el de cabellos grises acarició la mejilla de la felina, cuando apareció Fionna quién no sabía de lo que estaban hablando._

_-Hermanita, encontré el libro que querías –se acercó la rubia, agitando su brazo._

_Se sorprendió al ver como Lord le acariciaba, de inmediato sonrió cómplice._

_-Oh, recordé haber dejado algo por allí –se disponía a devolverse, cuando lord la logró detener con una mano en el hombro de la aventurera._

_-Disculpa Lady Fionna, ¿ayudarías a Cake?, La he invitado al baile que se hará en el palacio y veo que se siente algo perdida –el chico miró a Cake, que parecía estar en otro mundo._

_-No habría problema –la chica sonrió afable y la agarró por un brazo- No se preocupe, me haré cargo de ella._

_Dicho esto la chica tironeó a la otra para sacarla de allí, se notaba emocionada y feliz._

_Cuando se alejaron ya algo del otro, Cake reaccionó y le agitó un brazo, sonriente._

_-¡Nos veremos Lord Mono! _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-¡CAKE! –Gritó exasperada Fionna.

-¿Q-qué pasa?! –respondió desconcertada la gata.

-Te estaba hablando, pónme atención –la rubia sonrió de medio lado notando el nerviosismo de su amiga.

-Lo siento Fionna, he estado pensando que.. ¿qué tal si no le gustó la cita? ¿o si lo arruino y hago algo verdaderamente idiota? ¿qué pasa si me rechaza y…no puedo decirle cuanto le amo? –la felina bajó su mirada algo triste, temiéndo lo peor.

La aventurera pasó su mano por la cabeza de su amiga y hasta ahora hermana y le sonrió.

-Querida, claro que saldrá todo bien, cuando veo que Lord te mira, puedo notar algo en su mirar, el chico está perdidamente enamorado, no lo dudes.

Cake se ruborizó bastante y sonrió también, mientras maullaba alegre.

-Está bien, creo en ti Fionna.

Lejos, en el reino Helado, se podía ver al Rey helado paseándose de brazos cruzados.

-¿cómo dijiste Gunter? ¿el baile es hoy?

La pingüina asintió muchas veces, haciendo la onomatopeya animalesca de los pingüinos.

-Ya veo –el Rey se razcó su barba meditando- Habrán muchas princesas… ¡Y comida gratis! Iré, definitivamente iré.

El rey sonrió malvadamente, tenía su venganza preparada y ahora al fin se raptaría a su princesa soñada, sólo que no sabía quién sería.

Pasadas las horas, cada detalle en el dulce reino estaba precisamente decorado, el castillo había sido perfectamente ambientado y daba la sensación de un baile victoriano, de máscaras. En la entrada estaban colocados estratégicamente dos grandes pilares color crema, ahí la gente pasaba y les entregaban máscaras al azar para hacerlo más variado.

De reojo se podía notar al dulce príncipe que paseaba nervioso, revisaba los detalles y los anotaba en una lista, todo debía ser perfecto.

Mientras caminaba, la voz femenina de la Dulce princesa le sorprendió.

-Hermano, Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien –la hcica le sonrió mientras le tomaba sus manos, infundiéndole confianza.

-Gracias Bell, estoy algo nervioso –como siempre- Ya sabes, esto del baile y de afinar cada detalle.

En eso una gran cantidad de gente dulce entraba al palacio, se había dado el inicio al baile y a medida que entraban se les entregaba una máscara. Algunos no se reconocían, pero otros si gracias a sus razgos, pero lo mejor fue que a todos les había agradado la idea del baile.

El Dulce Príncipe se sentía orgulloso, no podía negarlo, todo se veía adecuado a la situación y cómo lo había planeado, cuando algo lo distrajo, Mentita tenía el traje real envuelto y se lo ofrecía sonriente.

-Su alteza, el baile ya comenzó, debe prepararse.

-Claro Mentita, muchas gracias –el príncipe recibió el traje y se marchó a cambiarse, sería una noche importante.

La dulce princesa observó a su hermano subir las escaleras hasta su alcoba y ella se dedicó a saludar a los invitados que llegaban.

La chica llevaba un vestido rosa a tono con su piel, con un hermoso corsé de un rosa algo más fuerte y sin mangas. Por encima tenía una chaquetita corta de color blanco con diseños de flores estampadas de color rosa, y su cabello lucía recogido por lo que se podía notar su delicado cuello. La chica se veía preciosa, ¿y quién más para decirlo que el Rey de los vampiros? Marshall entró en compañía de Marceline, el chico llevaba un smoking de color blanco completamente, pero bastante elegante y curiosamente hacía juego con el traje de la Dulce princesa, Más el chico conservó el silencio, la chica estaba radiante y eso le hizo sonrosar bastante. Marceline notó la incomodidad en su hermano y sonrió felinamente, para luego gritar.

-¡Bonni! –gritó la pelinegra, haciendo incomodar al vampiro.

-Marceline, por favor, no digas nada, yo—

-¡Bonni! –insistió Marceline, hasta que logró despegar la atención de la princesa de sus súbditos y fijarla en los recién llegados.

-Oh, qué bueno verlos, se ven increíbles, no los reconocí con la máscara –reconoció la pelirosada, haciendo una reverencia.

Marceline lucía un traje azul marino, largo. Llevaba un escote algo notorio y lo suficiente para atraer muchas miradas, además de que era apegado a la figura "provoca-accidentes" de Marceline, cosa que para ella no era un problema.

-Oh, que hermosas cortinas Bonni, ¿sabes? Las iré a ver, espero y no te moleste, ¿okey? –la chica vampiro se alejó rápido y los dejó solos.

Marshall Lee clavó su vista en la chica, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rojo intenso, se veía preciosa y eso le llenó de ternura.

-B-bonibell.. te ves muy bien –reconoció el pelinegro, mientras tragaba grueso.

-Marshall, muchas gracias –la chica sonrió algo tímida, el muchacho prosiguió.

-¿Quieres bailar? –el muchacho estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela. Para sorpresa de este, la chica entrelazó la mano con la de él.

-Por supuesto que sí.

La chica de cabellos anaranjados miraba por afuera de su carruaje.

-¡Hermano! ¡Mira! –apuntó hacia el castillo del dulce reino.

El muchacho se levantó perezosamente y miró hacia afuera.

-Vaya, el príncipe Gumball realmente se lució con este baile –reconoció el príncipe flama.

-Así es.,.. así podré ver a mi Finn –comentó ilusionada la Princesa flama.

-Como digas –agregó el otro, sin mucho interés, pero en realidad estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo podría ver a Fionna, de solo pensarlo su corazón dio un vuelco.

Cuando llegaron, los recibieron Un chico de cabellos oscuros tomado de la mano con una chica de cabellos rosas, ambos con máscaras.

-Sean bienvenidos al Dulce Reino –respondió la chica con una sonrisa amplia.

-Esperamos y disfruten su estadía –respondió Marshall Lee, abrazándose a la chica.

Ambos Hermanos Flama se bajaron del carruaje. El chico llevaba unos pantalones rojos, acompañados de una camisa naranja y un vestón encima haciendo juego con sus pantalones, sin contar con la capa con diseños de llama que portaba, lucía como un general de la época. La princesa llevaba un pomposo vestido rojo, con un gran falso blanco que contrastaba con el tono de su piel, de mangas largas y con la hermosa joya que siempre solía usar adornando su cuello.

El primero en hablar fue el príncipe flama, mientras los miraba con su usual seriedad.

-Bueno es en verlos, nuestro viaje fue algo agotador, pero nada que no-

No pudo continuar, su hermana le había interrumpido mientras hablaba, empujándole con su cadera.

-Disculpen al "estirado" de mi hermano, lo pasamos algo incómodos allí, ¡pero ahora lo pasaremos super! –exclamó emocionada, y de nueva cuenta cuando el chico quiso hablar, fue jalado por su hermanita adentro, luego de que les entregaran sus respectivas máscaras.

-Joder Flamita, la próxima vez déjame saludar correctamente –dijo el príncipe mientras se estiraba sus ropas reales.

-Lo siento, es que estabas agotando, debes relajarte…Fionna no querría verte así, como un anciano amargado –la pelirroja sonrió cómplice, no hacía falta que él hablara, ella ya lo sabía.

-Basta, no digas esas cosas –agregó el chico, levemente sonrojado.

-Yo decía –la chica se encogió de hombros, cuando una voz le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué tal hermano? –saludó un joven estupendamente arreglado. Llevaba un smoking Azul, un Gillette celeste y la chaqueta de su terno era del mismo color del pantalón, y en su cabeza lucía un gorro blanco de conejo, aun así unos mechones dorados se escapaban y se dejaban a la vista.

-¡Finn! –gritó emocionada la chica, luego de lanzarse a los brazos del chico.

-¡Princesa! –El aventurero la abrazó firme y sonrió abiertamente.

-Finn, te extrañé, ¿lo sabías? –la chica besó su mejilla, ante la mirada enternecida de todos.

-Yo también, pero siempre me dices eso –dijo el rubio algo sonrojado.

-Porque lo siento mi Finn –la chica se abrazó más y el otro le acarició su cabello, querían permanecer así, de esa manera que los hacía ser tan felices.

Jake había observado la situación algo impávido, no dijo nada. Iba en compañía de Cake y Fionna, pero los tres prefirieron irse y no incomodar a Finn que lucía tan a gusto con la compañía de la Princesa Flama.

Jake se volteó hacia otro lado, pero la melena larga y rubia de arcoíris le hizo detenerse.

-Jake, que guapo te ves –Arcoiris se acercó y entrelazó su mano con ella.

-Ay mi muñequita! Tú te ves hermosa –Jake la abrazó por la cintura.

-Hola Arcoiris –respondieron al unísono Fionna y Cake.

-Hola Chicas... ¿Les gusta la fiesta? –la muchacha iba elegantemente vestida, lucía un vestido hasta las rodillas y de color aguamarino, bastante bonita se veía, resaltaba bastante en comparación a las demás, por eso fue protagonista de más de unas miradas traviesas de algunos varones.

-Si –respondió Fionna- Se nota la dedicación que tuvieron los del dulce reino para preparar todo, la fiesta se ve bien.

-Sí, eso es cierto, todo está perfecto aquí –la gata alzó la voz, mientras que con su mirada buscaba a Lord Monochromichorn.

-Bueno, las dejo. Él y yo debemos hablar -agregó la rubia antes de tirar de un brazo al canico, rezongando de que no le había dejado comer.

-Señorita Fionna –habló un joven apuesto y desconocido, lucía una máscara y no le dejaba notar quien era. La rubia se volteó algo sorprendida y le saludó.

-Mucho gusto –la hcica se reverenció como es debido, mientras el extraño le sonrió perverso.

-¿Sabe? Usted es el prototipo perfecto de madre para mis hijos –soltó sin más el extraño, provocando la confusión en ella.

-¿Disculpe? Ni siquiera le conozco, yo solo quiero saber su nombre.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, ¿por qué no me acompaña a tomar algo de aire? –el extraño la agarró firmemente de su brazo, sin querer dejarla ir. La chica sintió un entumecimiento en esa zona, el chico la estaba congelando. Negó a la petición y quiso soltarse, cuando notó otra mano, algo más grande agarrando de la muñeca al extraño.

-Ya te dijo que no –respondió fríamente el príncipe flama, había divisado a Fionna a lo lejos y no le agradó ni un pelo que otro se le acercara.

-P-pero.. Señorita Fionna –intentó replicar el extraño, más la chica ya había decidido.

-Disculpe, pero si busca la madre de sus hijos, no seré yo –dicho esto fue escoltada por el príncipe flama lejos de aquel extraño sujeto.

Una vez lejos, la chica le sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, ni idea de cuando apareció él, solo se me acercó y—

-Casi me matas de un susto Fi, ¿Quién sabría si era un loco? O algo peor.. ¿un sicópata? –el príncipe se escuchaba molesto, asustado.

La rubia se enterneció por eso y le abrazó firme, infundiéndole la necesidad de que no se iría.

-Tranquilo, yo estaré aquí para ti –la chica sólo sonrió, fue lo suficiente para animar al príncipe.

-Vale Fi, pero cualquier cosa sólo me dices ¿está bien?

-Está bieeen~ -Esta vez la chica le acalló con un beso, haciendo sonrojar al príncipe.

-Esta fiesta es aburrida –habló Cake, se sentía asqueada ya que su Lord no bajaba y aún no podía mostrarle su hermoso vestido elegido para la ocasión. Llevaba un vestido café pero con distintas tonalidades del mismo café, sin contar que su cabello estaba suelto y le daba un aspecto algo salvaje. Marceline se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de piernas.

-Tranquila Chavala, en algún momento llegará lo bueno –La vampira miró hacia las parejas bailantes, a su Hermano Bastante sonriente por que la Dulce princesa había recostado su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras bailaban, otra pareja de Arcoiris y Jake que bailaban animadamente, el tamaño no fue problema, Jake podía estirarse tranquilamente y quedar a la altura de su princesa. Todos realmente se veían felices, pero ella y Cake resaltaban con su rostro que reflejaba tristeza.

-Marceline, ¿no esperas a nadie? –Cake rompió el silencio mirándola fijo.

-Puede ser.. –la chica desvió su mirada levemente sonrojada.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Y quién es? –la gata se alzó sonriente, mientras le miraba intentando descifrar quien era su cita.

-Llegaste temprano Marceline –una voz apareció por detrás de ambas, su cabello rosa fue suficiente para descubrir quién era.

El Dulce Príncipe llevaba un fino smoking negro, con ligeros tonos rojos en diseños de hojas y alguno que otro caramelo. Su cabello parecía algo más alzado, el chico realmente se veía guapo.

Marceline le miró atontada y sonriente, llevándose un codazo por parte de Cake. La vampira le miró enojada, pero de inmediato miró al Dulce príncipe.

-Gumball, te ves muy bien –reconoció la chica, mientras sonreía.

-Muchas gracias Lady~ -El Dulce príncipe sonrió y prosiguió- Pero si yo me veo bien, tu te ves increíble –el chico estiró su mano en señal de invitación.

-No digas esas cosas –la chica se sonrojó y aceptó la invitación de su mano. Una vez que se alejaron, Cake saltó ofendida.

-¡Yo estaba aquí! –gritó molesta, para cruzarse de brazos, ahora si se le había armado el día. Miró su muñeca, 8:45. 45 minutos de retraso por parte de Lord Monochromichorn, se sentía triste y enfadada. La gata se volteó para irse definitivamente, pero cuando se volteó chocó de planta con un sujeto, cayendo encima de éste.

-Oh vaya –una voz varonil habló, lo que hizo que Cake le mirara a los ojos.

-¡L-LORD! –la chica se ruborizó demasiado y de inmediato se quitó de arriba de éste.

-Cake, ¿a dónde ibas? –preguntó Mono, algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de ella.

-A ningún lado –la chica bajó su mirada avergonzada y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Entonces te acompaño a "ningún lado" –el chico vestía un traje negro, acompañado por un Gillette gris y su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una coleta, definitivamente era un adonis de unicornio.

-No creo que te guste el "ningún lado", pero tal vez…desees bailar ¿te apetece? –se lanzó la chica algo nerviosa, pero dispuesta a todo.

-Si es contigo, acepto ahora y siempre –la chica sonrió por las palabras de él y fue jalada por el mismo a la pista de baile.

Cuando estuvieron en la posición para bailar, el chico colocó una flor sobre el cabello de ésta, una bonita flor roja.

-¿Eh? –preguntó algo impresionada por el gesto tan amable de Lord Monochromicorn.

-Una flor para otra flor –el chico sonrió Galante, recibiendo como intercambio un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias –susurró Cake, para seguir a su príncipe en un compás lento pero bastante romántico.

El rey helado parecía ofuscado, su amada Fionna no cayó ante sus encantos, pero no se rendiría, continuaría buscando a su princesa.

Esta vez se acercó a la Dulce Princesa que parecía estar apartada en un lugar, rápidamente no perdió la oportunidad y se le sentó a un lado.

-Princesa, que bueno verte.

La hcica se giró y sonrió algo contrariada, más para nada asustada.

-Disculpe, se me hace conocido.. ¿le conozco? –La suspicacia de la chica le hizo reconocerle por medio de recuerdos, más no pudiendo revelar su identidad.

-No lo creo, tal vez –el rey sonrió de lado y le tomó por el mentón. –¿le parece si salimos de aquí?, podría llevarla a mi palacio –el chico intentaba sonar convincente.

-No lo creo Amable señor –la chica le alejó su mano, el tacto entre su piel y la de él le hizo darse cuenta del gran contraste, ése hombre era helado…heladísimo.

-No digas no –el rey frunció su ceño y se puso de pie para luego agarrarla por su cintura- Si no vienes conmigo, haré volar el palacio con todos adentro.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron notoriamente, estaba asustada y lo único que atinó fue a soltarse con rapidez.

-¿Quién se cree que es? –Bonnibel se había enfadado, no le cría un pelo lo que decía el extraño.

-¿Qué pasa Bonn? –Marshall apareció detrás de ella, frunciendo su ceño. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse entre él y ella.

El rey helado algo asustado, se retractó de inmediato.

-E-era solo una broma Dulce princesa, no se enojará conmigo…¿verdad?

-Una broma.. Eso espero –la chica se cruzó de brazos, ofendida- Está bien, no me enojaré.

Lo siguiente que hizo Marshall fue sacarla de allí, tomándola delicadamente por sus hombros.

El Rey Helado quiso evitar que se alejara, pero Marshall Lee volteó su rostro, con sus ojos amarillos y haciendo una horrible mueca que dejó petrificado al Rey Helado.

-Así me gusta.

Plan por Plan iba fallando, ninguna mujer caía ante sus encantos, bajó su vista, sólo quería sentirse…amado. No quería nada más. Alzó su vista cuando algo le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Una pareja discutía acaloradamente.

-Oh vamos Cake, no te enfades –el chico sonrió algo burlón, evitando que una enfadada Cake se fuera.

-Me enfado.. ¡No debiste decir eso! –la chica sonó enojada.

-Cake, no te molestes... es solo que opino que las mujeres deben quedarse en casa.

La chica infló sus mejillas muy enojadas y tomó su bolso.

-Muchas gracias por la fiesta, pero esta "mujer" debe irse a su "casa" –respondió sarcástica.

-Cake, por favor... no hagas esto.

-¿Hacer qué? –perdón Su majestad, ya me iré.

-¡No te comportes como una boba! –esta vez fue el Lord quien subía el tono de su voz, captando la atención de la gran mayoría de las personas que bailaban.

Cake bajó su vista, algo triste y quitándose la flor del cabello, la depositó entre las manos de Mono.

-Adiós. –dicho esto, la chica se dio la media vuelta, evitando por todos los medios el no derramar una lágrima, más le fue imposible.

Fionna, quién estaba conversando animadamente con el Príncipe flama, vió como su amiga huía corriendo mientras lloraba, le desconcertó bastante.

-Lo siento Flamita.. yo.. Debo ir, ella es mi hermana, yo-

-No te disculpes, yo te entiendo.. –el príncipe de fuego le sonrió y besó su frente- Ve tranquila.

-Gracias –Fionna corrió hacia donde Cake, pero antes miró al Lord, quién yacía estático, mirándo la flor que estaba en su mano por varios minutos, se sentía destrozado, se suponía que le declararía su amor, le confesaría que lo traía vuelto loco, pero.. Todo lo malo debía suceder hoy.

El Rey helado luego de ver a la pareja discutir salió fuera del palacio, sentado en una banca, era uno de los peores días de su vida, todo lo malo le sucedía.

-¡Rayos! ¿es que acaso estoy destinado a estar solo? Yo solo quiero una princesa para amar, cuidar, hacerla reír…y hacerla mi Reina. ¿Eso es mucho pedir?

Mientras seguía con su monólogo, escuchó un sollozo provenir cercano a donde él estaba. Se levantó algo desconcertado y observó a una bonita chica llorar, la misma a la que había visto discutir hace momentos atrás.

-Disculpa.. si lloras por culpa de un hombre, entonces es un patán.

La gata levantó su vista, fijándola en los ojos de él, algo sorprendida. Se limpió sus lágrimas con rapidez y le observó sin saber que decir.

-Tranquila. No haré nada –el Rey se agachó unos centímetros hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la chica.

Cake por instinto retrocedió, pero luego pudo notar que en el rostro de él había algo familiar…su voz y sus ojos, eran idénticos a…

-¡Rey Helado! –la chica horrorizada, se alejó de un salto, quedando en posición de ataque.

-¿Haremos las cosas difíciles entonces? –El rey lanzó su máscara lejos y volvió a su cuerpo tal como era antes, una distorsionada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tal vez por la desesperación de no haber podido lograr su cometido en todo el baile.

-No sé qué planeas, pero no te me acerques –esta vez Cake sonaba más amenazante.

-¿No es obvio? Tu lloras por un hombre…y yo deseo una mujer a quien consolar ...¿Qué dices?

La chica se sorprendió ante la declaración del Rey, las palabras no salían de su boca, era un gesto tierno…más no correspondido por ella.

-Lo siento, habré llorado por un hombre… pero no significa que deje de amarle.

En el mismo momento en que la chica pronunciaba esas palabras, apareció Fionna tras la puerta.

-¡Cake! –la rubia corrió hacia donde su amiga, agarrándose del vestido. Sacó su espada y se enfrentó al Rey Helado.

-Lady Fionna~ -El rey helado sonrió abiertamente, esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

-El de la fiesta, aquel tipejo.. ¿eras tú? –Fionna sin poder creerlo, frunció su ceño enfadadísima.

-Que comes que adivinas mi querida, pero no te preocupes, esto sólo era parte de mi plan.

En el interior del palacio, aún se rumoreaba la huida de Cake seguida por Fionna, algo no pintaba muy bien.

El Príncipe se paseaba enfadado, la aventurera ya se estaba demorando mucho y eso le ponía incomodo, preocupado.

Los minutos pasaban, no aguantó más y corrió a donde estaban Finn, su adorada hermanita, Jake y Arcoiris, quienes reían ampliamente.

-Y yo dije ¡Woah, que sandototota! –exclamó Jake, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

El príncipe apareció por detrás, haciéndole una seña a Finn, quien entendió y evitando las miradas ajenas, salió afuera junto al Príncipe Flama.

-¿Qué pasa Príncipe? –preguntó el rubio algo preocupado, se podía notar en su tono de voz.

-Finn, tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿sabes en dónde está Fionna y Cake?

-No pues no.. no lo sé Príncipe, pero las buscaremos ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Jake miró a su amigo salir y se quedó dudativo, prefirió desaparecer sigilosamente y acercarse a su amigo.

-Eh Finn, ¿tienes ganas de aventura? –el chico apareció sonriente, pero cuando notó la cara de seriedad de todos, tragó grueso.

-Jake, saldremos a buscar a Fionna y a Cake, quédate y protege a los demás.

-¿qué?! ¡¿estás Loco?! –gritó de súbito el canino.

-Es lo preferible, no es conveniente que—pero el Príncipe flama fue interrumpido por Jake,

-¡Conveniente mis polainas! Tienen suficiente con la seguridad de allá, yo te acompañaré Hermanito, jamás te dejaría solo. Además Cake es mi prima y no la dejaría sola tampoco.

Finn sonrió de medio lado, el sentido heróico de Jake no tenía límites.

-Hermanito, está bien, ven con nosotros.


End file.
